19 grudnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Dzień dobry - mag. 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 Dla majsterkowiczów: przyjemne z pożytecznym 10.00 "Szpieg doskonały" - odc. 1 filmu fab. (serialu) prod. angielskiej, liczącego siedem odcinków, zrealizowanego wg książki Johna Le Carre. 10.55 Po sześćdziesiątce - mag. 11.50 Wiadomości TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.00 Agroszkoła - hodowla pstrągów 12.35 "Cudowna planeta" - odc. 2 serialu japońskiego 13.25 30 na 50 czyli ślady stałych mieszkańców 13.40 "Ginąca przyroda" -film przyrodniczy prod. węgierskiej 14.10 Mieszkamy w Polsce 14.35 Zwierzęta świata: "Bezcenna przyroda" - Yellowstone Zimą - cz. 2 serialu przyrodniczego 15.10 Bios znaczy życie 15.40 Dzisiaj w Betlejem - film dok. 16.00 Studio 7 proponuje 16.15 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Telemuzak - mag. muzyki rozrywkowej 18.05 Laboratorium: tajemnice z buta (jak robi się buty u schyłku XX wieku) 18.25 Podróże do Polski - reportaż 18.45 Magazyn katolicki 19.15 Dobranoc: "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Szpieg doskonały" -odc. 1 filmu ser. prod. angielskiej 21.10 ABC ekonomii: światowy system monetarny 21.20 Program publicystyczny 21.40 "Pegaz" - mag. aktualności kulturalnych 22.10 Kariery i bariery: prof. Zygmunt Religa 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Jutro w programie 23.20 Family album - amerykański kurs j. angielskiego 23 45 Poezja na dobranoc 23.50 BBC - World Service 0.20 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Rano 8.00 Gazeta domowa 8.10 "Łebski Harry" -odc. serialu francusko-amerykańskiego 8.35 Telewizja biznes 8.55 Świat kobiet - mag. 9.20 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 9.40 Rano 10.00 CNN 10.10 J. angielski - l. 12 16.20 Panorama 16.25 Powitanie 16.40 "Pokolenia" - odc. serialu USA 17.00 Giełda - mag. kupców i przemysłowców 17.35 "Awans" -odc. filmu USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Prezydent Raczyński - film dok. 18.50 W drodze do świątyni - film dok. 19.30 J. francuski -l. 10 20.00 Sport 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport 21.30 Studio Teatrąlne - Stanisław Brzozowski: "Tylko matka" 22.35 Wieczory z Tadeuszem Kantorem - wieczór 4: "Krakowianin urodzony w Wielopolu" 23.35 Edward Raczyński - reportaż 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Pasmo hipermultimedialne Marcina K. Sky One 7.00 The Dj Kat Show — program dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs. Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — program dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Koń, który mówi — serial komed. 11.00 Maude — serial komed. 11.30 The Young Doctors — serial 12.00 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.30 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.30 Barnaby Jones — serial obycz. 14.30 Another World — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial obycz. 15.45 Wife of Hre Week — teleturniej 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — program dla dzieci 18.00 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 18.30 Bewitched — serial komediowy o czarownicy 19.00 Family Ties — serial obycz. 19.30 One Felse Move — teleturniej 20.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 20.30 Growing Pains — serial obycz. 21.00 Full House — serial komediowy 21.30 Murphy Brown — serial obycz. 22.00 China Beach — serial wojenny 23.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 23.30 Designing Women — serial komed. 24.00 Saint Elsawhere — serial obycz. o lekarzach 1.00 Rush — film tv 2.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Motocykle na lodzie 9.30 US PGA Tour 1991 10.30 Eurobics 11.00 Supercross 12.00 Boks w Wielkiej Brytanii 14.00 Brytyjska Formuła 3000 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Snowboarding 16.00 Rugby 17.00 Sporty wodne 17.30 Pilote — belg. mag. sportów motor. 18.00 Kickboxing 18.30 Argent. piłka nożna 19.30 Golf 21.30 Narciarstwo 22.30 Hiszpańska piłka nożna 24.00 Golf MTV 7.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku — prowadzi Rebecca de Ruvo 10.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku — prowadzi Paul King 13.00 Rapumentary —historia muzyki rap 13.30 Saturday Night Live — ameryk. program rozrywkowy prowadzi Fred Savage, gość — zespół Tećhnotronic 14.00 Best of MTV’s Hotseat — zaproszeni goście prezentują swoje ulubione teledyski 15.00 Famous Last Words with — Mick Jagger — wywiad 15.30 MTV Unplugged with Elvis Costello — koncert 16.00 MTV’s greatest Hits — największe przeboje Eltona Johna, 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje, muz. wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze teledyski, wschodzące gwiazdy 19.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 19.30 Dial MTV — widzowie wybierają pięć najlepszych teledysków 20.00 Rem Rockumentary — historia zespołu 20.30 Famous Last Words with Sting — wywiad 21.00 The Best of MTV’s Bootleg — najlepsze koncerty na żywo 21.30 Rapumentary cd. 22.00 MTV’s Greatest Hits cd. 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.35 3 from 1 24.00 MTV Unplugged with Elvis Costallo — koncert 0.30 MTV’s Post Modern — znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 1.00 Najlepsze teledyski roku — prowadzi Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — muzyka nocą RTL Plus 5.30 CBS News — wiadomości z USA 6.00 RTL Früh — Magazin — mag. inform. 9.00 Autostrada do nieba — serial famil. USA 9.45 Reich und Schön — serial famil. USA 10.10 Wettlauf mit dem Tod — serial przyg. USA 11.00 Show-Laden — muzyka rozrywka, tele-shopping 11.25 Die wilde Rose — serial meksyk. 12.10 Der Unsichtbare — serial USA 12.55 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 13.00 Ein Vater zu viel — serial famil. USA 13.30 Santa Barbara — serial famil. USA 15.05 Der Clan der Wölfe — serial meksyk. 15.47 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości 15.50 ChiPs — serial krym. USA 16.40 Riskant! — telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — show 17.45 Sterntaler — quiz film. 17.55 RTL—Aktuell — wiadomości 18.00 Die wilde Rose 18.45 RTL Aktuell — wiadomości, sport 19.15 21 Jump Street — Tatort Klassenzimmer — serial krym. USA 20.15 Mini-Playback Show — dzieci parodiują gwiazdy 21.15 Ein Schloss am Wörthersee — serial RFN 22.20 Mit Grapsch und Gloria — niem.-włoska komedia erot. 23.50 RTL Akutell 24.00 Von Django — Mit den besten Grüssen — hiszp.-włoski Western 1.30 Alfred Hitschcock przedstawia — serial krym. USA Sat 1 6.00 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.30 Wiadomości 8.35 Nachbarn 9.05 General Hospital 9.50 SAT 1 — Teleshop 10.05 Wiadomości 10.10 Powrót do Edenu, cz. II 12.05 Glücksrad 12.45 Tele-Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.35 Bingo 14.00 Thundercats — Die starken Katzen aus dem All — serial anim. USA 14.25 General Hospital — serial famil. USA 15.10 Nachbarn — austral. serial famil. 15.35 SAT 1 — Teleshop 15.50 Ein Duke kommt selten allein — serial sensac. USA 16.45 Sierżant Anderson — serial krym. USA 17.40 Wiadomości 17.45 Addams Famüy — serial komed. USA 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 Guten Abend, Deutschland — wiadomości 19.20 Glücksrad show 20.05 WetterNews — prognoza pogody 20.15 Mike Krüger Show — program rozrywkowy 21.10 Wiadomości 21.15 Flamman am Horizont (Wrong’s Right) — film krym. USA 23.20 SAT 1 — wiadomości, sport, pogoda 23.30 Polizei-Komplett (A Question of Honor) — film fab. USA 1.15 Sierżant Anderson